


Of Fire and Ice

by katiesmiles123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmiles123/pseuds/katiesmiles123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys and Jon Snow's story of how they finally meet upon the battlefield of fire and ice. Their worlds will be forever changed. They find home. Their hearts made whole. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Please note that I do not own any of these characters. Only the great George R.R. Martin does. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

  
Daenerys Targaryen POV

  
“My Queen,” Lord Tyrion said, “There is word from Westeros.”  
Daenerys turned to face the man. Shock is etched on her face.  
“What should come from Westeros, a call for war?” she said.  
“No, my Queen, The Lord Commander of Night’s Watch, Jon Snow, writes to you. He has heard of your strength and requests your Queen to make all hast for the Iron Throne to take Westeros and defend the Wall. Winter has come,” spoke Tyrion.  
“What could that possibly mean? It must be a trap. Who is this man?” Daenerys questioned.  
“Jon Snow is a strong, good man. I knew of him long ago what seems a lifetime ago. He is an honorable man. One of few good ones left. However, there are stories that he has come back from the dead. Some say he was killed by traitors and on his death pyre came back after the fire consumed him.”  
Astonished Dany remarked, “How could that be? Only a dragon cannot burn. As I did not become consumed in the fire of my sun and stars. I must meet this man.”  
After a few moments Dany asked, “But Tyrion, what truth could be had from him saying winter has come.”  
Tyrion sighed and said, “Daenerys, I have heard rumors all the while you have been preparing to take back the Iron Throne that the White Walkers have risen again just as dragons have. I dare think that the world will never be the same again.”  
She remembered the fairytale stories she read in her books of Westeros. Old stories. Legends now. Of beings who stole the dead back from the other side to use them for their own ends. She feared all that could mean. “I am ready to take and what is mine with fire and blood. We sail for Westeros as soon as my men and ships are ready. Make hast. I will wait no longer.”

  
Months Later…

  
Daenerys had reclaimed the Iron Throne with her dragons, Blood-Riders, and Unsullied. She sent word to the Wall. She requested the appearance of Jon Snow before her court.  
It was days before she heard anything. When the raven came, she knew something was wrong. It came from Winterfell not the Wall. The message stated that the White Walkers marched on the Wall.  
She knew at once what she must do. Dany gathered her men. She ordered her armies ride to the Wall as swiftly as the time would allow.  
However, after all was planned and her commanders ready, she had this aching feeling that she was meant to be at the Wall. Something, someone was at the Wall and she must be there now. She went to her Dragons. Dany lightly touched the head of Drogon and spoke to him. “My dear child, you and I must ride again so soon after battle. Our fight is not over.”

  
She climbed onto his back and he lifted into the air. Soaring. Dany always felt so free, so alive while riding Drogon. Rhaegal and Viserion rose with her and Drogon. They could merely sense where she needed to go without any commands at all. They were all one.

  
She flew over the seven kingdoms of Westeros. As she was coming up to the Wall, all she saw ice and blood and a war raging. She saw in horror the Knights of the Watch and wildings were desperately fighting against the army of the Dead led by the White Walkers. She knew she must act and now. Her armies could not reach here in time. Her time was now. Dany screamed out to her dragons, “Dracarys!”

  
Flying over the great Wall, Drogon, with her astride, Rhaegal and Viserion took to the battle. Most were taken aback by what they saw in the sky. There were dragons. The world was really ending some of the Men in Black thought. But atop of the Wall, Jon Snow smiled and knew his message had been heard. He gazed at Daenerys like man amazed. Such a woman such a powerful, strong woman to be commanding the dragons with no fear of what she was doing. Truly the Mother of Dragons as he heard.  
She took straight to the battle. No holding back. Her dragons rained fire and hell down onto the Army of the Dead. The High Commander of White Walkers who was leading the attack became mad with rage. This should not be happening. He was a god. These Men of the Wall were only men. But somehow the Dragons of old had come again just as he and his kind had.

  
The Battle of Fire and Ice had truly come.

  
Daenerys gripped tight onto Drogon as her dragons swept over the ranks of the dead and burned them til there was nothing left. Arrows flew but none hurt her. Drogon swiftly dodged any coming near. The men on the Wall soon were pouring fire water from high on top the Wall. Burning more of the Dead. The army of Dead kept coming but her dragons stayed with it.

 

Soon the high Commander of the White Walkers knew the day could not be won. He called back what was left of his troops. The retreat of the army of the Dead had commenced.

  
All around the Men of the Knights Watch and wildings could be heard cheering, screaming cries of joy and relief. Jon Snow had defended the Wall with his life and won. Only he knew if it were not for this beautiful woman with her Dragons, the seven kingdoms would have fallen that day into world of death and despair. Yet she saved them all. Her people. Her home. She was truly Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, called Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons.

  
He had heard her stories across all the land. And she lived up to every word.

  
After the Daenerys and her dragons tried to get every last one of the fleeing undead and the battle was won, she guided her dragons to land atop the great Wall. Once they touched the ground of the icy Wall, she slowly stepped down from Drogon. She was exhausted from the battle but unburnt from any of the flames. As she collected herself, the Men of Watch all looked upon her as if she were a Dragon herself. None moved except one.

  
A tall dark figure of a man strode towards her. As he walked, all the other men parted before him. She guessed that this must be the Lord Commander but she could not make out all of him. Her dragons placed themselves close to her. She knew that she was safe though. No harm would come of her. Finally, Jon Snow had made his way towards her. He bowed his head to her as he neared. Once close enough, he kneeled before her. All the Knights of Watch followed suit.

  
He looked up at her and Dany down at him. Their hearts stopped at that moment. Home. I am home she thought. Coming to Westeros and sitting on the Iron Throne had not made her feel complete until now with this man kneeling before her. He felt the same in an instant. As if he was finally seeing the world for the first time. He pledged his life and sword to her. His promise to the Knights Watch had been fulfilled long ago when he had died. He had come back again for what he did not know until now. It was her. It was always her. Jon’s love for Ygritte and Dany’s love for Khal Drogo was from another life it seems now. Taken from them, but this love, their love was their own to have. None could take it from them. Dany and Jon were made for each other, a part of each other. The same half of a whole. Dany’s fire had met Jon’s ice and they were whole.

  
The Song of Fire and Ice was true to the meaning of every word.


	2. Of Fire and Ice Chapter 2

You don’t think I could have ended it there, did you? I must tell Dany and Jon’s story.  
Chapter 2

  
Jon Snow POV

  
He could not bear ending this moment. He hoped for it to go on for a lifetime. But life must continue. Jon looked upon Daenerys with such revere and longing. Quickly, he thought to offer to show her around the Wall.  
“My Queen, would you enjoy touring the Wall with me?” asked Jon. Daenerys smiled happily and replied, “Yes, Lord Commander. I would like that.” They walked past the rest of the Men of the Watch down a ways. She was looking all around taking everything in. He couldn’t stop looking at her. _What I am doing,_ Jon thought. _She is Queen of the seven kingdoms and mother of Dragons. I am merely a bastard of no standing. But it feels as though she is the only person that matters anymore. Nothing or no one could compare to her._

  
Daenerys was saying something to him when Jon realized how in a daze he was. “What was that, My Queen?” Jon stated stumbling over his words. Danny laughed lightly, “I said that you were smart to call for me when you did or this day could have gone very different.”

  
Jon immediately thought _I wouldn’t change this day; not for anything, White Walkers and all. She was here. And that was all that mattered._ “Yes,” Jon muttered, “I fear that this will not be the last of them.”  
“I know,” said Daenerys, “My men are only a few days ride from here. You will be well prepared this coming time.” Taken out of this moment, Jon realized that he could not forget his duties, “You are right, I must fortify the Gate and prepare my men.” Turning to go, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. “Wait,” Danny said, “I want to take this in for a little while longer.”

  
She stood next to him gazing out at the end of the known world. She was amazed and awe struck. He stole glances at her; he only had eyes for her. She turned to him. “Here I am, staring into the abyss of what could be,” Danny sighed as she looked deeply into Jon’s eyes. _She could not mean what he was thinking, was she?_ They were so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her body. _He wanted to be consumed by her fire. Ask and I am yours_ , he dared to think but dare not say.

  
Just then, one of Jon’s men came to report to him the losses from today’s battle. Dany knew he must get back to his duties. She spoke to Jon, “Thank you, Lord Commander. I will let you get back to your things do not mind me.” _How could I ever think straight again since having met her or go about like nothing has changed._ But Jon was an honorable man. “My Queen, I will have my personal quarters prepared for you in the Lord Commander’s Tower and I will assign myself and only the most trustworthy of my men to guard you until your Queens guard arrives,” Jon spoke to her as formally as he could before his fellow brother of the Night’s watch was out of ear range. “And you can call me Jon, your Grace.” She smiled brightly, “Jon, thank you for your graciousness but I have Drogon and I am no ordinarily woman I can take care of myself,” she said boldly. He looked pensively at her, thinking as if his world was coming to end. _He could not fathom having anything bad happen to her._ “I will guard you with my life. I have sworn my vows to you, my Queen,” Jon hesitantly replied wanting no harm to ever come to her. “Dany,” she stated, “you can call me Dany.” _He felt elated._ With that, she turned and walked towards Drogon. She mounted him and he flew down towards Castle Black until Jon lost sight of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do not own any of these wonderful characters, only George R. R. Martin does.


	3. Of Fire and Ice Chaper 3

_As always do not own any of these characters._ _But I hope you enjoy the story I lead them on._

Chapter 3

Daenerys POV

Daenerys felt that she had to leave him then or risk wanting more. She went to Drogon and flew down to Castle Black. After she dismounted, Drogon stayed by her side but he seemed unruly. She knew that he must go off and feed just like Rhaegal and Viserion had done after the battle had finished. Drogon was too protective to leave her though. She told him that it was okay and that she would be safe. In a way, he understood her and took to the sky. Soon after, a man of the Night’s Watch came over to her. He said that the Lord Commander had assigned him to protecting her. Dany thanked him. Then he stated, “Shall I show you to the Lord Commander’s Tower? It should be ready for you by now.” “Yes, that would be fine,” Dany replied.

After a nice long hot bath, she felt much better having rid herself of the smells from the battle. She had supped alone with her guard standing outside her rooms. Dany thought about the day and all that had happened. She could not keep her mind from wandering and thinking about Jon. _Who was this man? Why do I feel for him like I do? Of course, I still love my Khal Drago; he was my Sun and my Stars. But with Jon it feels as though he is my equal and that I have met my match._

The sun had gone down a while ago and she wondered if Jon would come visit her that night. No sooner than she had thought that, she heard a knock on her door. With hope that it may be Jon, Dany rushed to the door. There he was standing all in black with a hand running through his messy hair. “Good evening, Dany,” Jon said boldly but obviously nervous. She smiled brightly thinking, _he called me Dany, maybe I am more than just his Queen_. “How do you like the Tower?” he asked. “The place is nice and warm. Thank you for your kind offering and gracious meal. I know things are tough on the Wall. I had already arranged for my men to bring additional supplies to replenish yours. The only thing I didn’t foresee was bringing extra garments for myself,” Dany laughed slightly embarrassed. He earnestly replied by saying, “Anything that is mine is yours. We may find something that could suit you.” He walked into his old chambers and went to his wardrobe. He pulled out some black tunics and trousers. It amused her to see everything was black. He handed them to her and said that he would wait outside while she dressed.

The tunic and pants were awfully too big. He was almost a foot taller than her. Dany looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. She felt like as though she was playing dress-up. Hearing this, Jon knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. “Of course,” she said and tried to strike a regale pose. As he was coming in, he could not keep a straight face and they both burst into laughter. “Are you mocking me, Jon Snow?” she jested at him. “No, no. Never, my lady. However, I am not sure if my clothes will do,” Jon laughed as he spoke. _She was amazed. She could not remember the last time she had actually laughed. Let alone, enjoyed herself. What was this man doing to her?_

Dany looked up at Jon and gazed into his eyes, “I have never met a man quite like you. You mystify me. I desire to know as much as I can about you.” Shocked etched on Jon’s face as he spoke, “You are too kind, my Lady. I am merely a bastard.” “No,” she retorted. He tried to look away but she lightly touched his face and made him look into her eyes. “You are much more than that, Jon. Anyone could tell you that. Bastard is simply a word. Men have called me a lot of things because I am woman. You don’t think I know what it feels. My dear friend Lord Tyrion once told me, ‘Never forget what you are. The world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness.’ And no one knows me as who I really am as Dany.” She dared to say, “There is more to a person than the names people give to them or the title they hold. Could you ever see me as more than my crown?”

Dany leaned into Jon, desperate for an answer. Her face was a mere inches away from his. She could feel his warm breathe on her face. She searched his eyes, waiting for his response. It felt like a lifetime. Then, she felt his lips light upon her own and the kiss deepened with intensity. All that they had felt was in that kiss. Fear. Hope. Longing and need. His left arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to his strong hard body. Then Jon laced his right hand into her long, blonde hair. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, begging to explore every inch of her. He kissed her like a man damned. She melted into him and it felt like the world had fallen away from them. But, then, all at once, he pulled away from her, looking pained. As hot and as fiery as that kiss had been, in that moment, Dany suddenly felt as cold as ice.

He agonizingly said, “I shouldn’t have done that, my Queen. I am sorry. I will be going.” And with that, he was gone. _She was no longer his Dany but his Queen. If only she could find a way to tell him how she felt. But the moment was gone and so was he. It was all as if a dream to her. Such a wonderful dream._


End file.
